Talk:Omnitrix (Reboot)
When the Aliens Were Unlocked Personally, I believe that this section of the table for aliens should read "Unlocked prior to Ben 10" as the Reboot has no particular order bar the last four episodes. The series seems to have been designed to be viewable in any order, and viewers from other countries (like the UK) certainly would not have seen The Filth as the first episode. Additionally, if we have to put a specific reference to when the aliens were unlocked, Up To Speed shows Ben getting the Omnitrix and therefore he unlocked the aliens before Up To Speed, not before The Filth. Saying the aliens were unlocked prior to Ben 10 (Reboot) is true regardless of your view on the subject, as Up To Speed seems to be canon to the Reboot. In case it wasn't obvious, I'm not talking about Gax in this discussion. I had strings... But now I'm free... 16:14, June 5, 2017 (UTC) I would not consider the game, Up to Speed as canon to the animated series. The games had always been there separate thing from the main series. Superbike10 (talk) 16:28, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Fair enough on the game itself, but the short comic strip showing Ben getting the Omnitrix is the closest thing we have to an origin story so far. I had strings... But now I'm free... 16:45, June 5, 2017 (UTC) The comic strip is dubious since I don't think the producers of the reboot had anything to do with it. Not to mention, the beginning of the opening intro is different than what is shown in the comic strip. Superbike10 (talk) 18:09, June 5, 2017 (UTC) But all the opening shows is a meteorite heading towards the Earth? In any case I still stand by my point that "Unlocked prior to Ben 10" is more appropriate that "Unlocked prior to The Filth", perhaps I should put that up to community vote?I had strings... But now I'm free... 18:41, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Ben 10 is a whole series. What we want is a specific time before which we are certain the aliens were unlocked. Grammatically speaking, what you want to say is incorrect. For example, if I were to say the time Ben got the Omnitrix, would I say he got it before April or before 1st April? (This is just an example). Before/Prior to 1st of April is more accurate. An event can happen before a point of time, not before a span of time. As for your case, alternatively, you can say "prior to the beginning of Ben 10". That is correct. Shocker03 (talk) 10:45, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Edit to page Since the page is protected, can you change this line: The upgraded Omnitrix allows the user to transform into enhanced version of the aliens with the use of Omni-Enhanced energy from Shock Rock. To: When the Omnitrix upgraded for the first time it gained the ability to allow the user to transform into enhanced version of the aliens with the use of Omni-Enhanced energy from Shock Rock. Is this possible now? If so feel free to change the second line as well. Matthew Cenance (talk) 19:21, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :Also can you add a statement saying persons related to Ben in the Omnitrix can transform for a limited time by entering a DNA pod, and that they can fuse by going into multiple DNA pods at once? Matthew Cenance (talk) 19:30, October 27, 2018 (UTC)